THE ULTIMATE SHIP- One shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Hawkmoth nearly groaned in displeasure. "Last time I akumatized a fangirl, it didn't end up well. I'll give it a try." Ladrien! Rated T cause I'm paranoid. College AU/Grown Up AU


"Why can't anyone see it?!" A young woman exclaimed. "Why?! They're perfect for each other, it should be a piece of cake! This ship is totally cannon!"

Hawkmoth nearly groaned in displeasure.

"Last time I akumatized a fangirl, it didn't end up well." He said to himself seriously. He paused, looking around for any other negative energies.

Chloe must be sick, because there weren't any.

"I'll give it a try." He conceded, sending the akuma off.

923657365627365926395637265

It started out normal enough.

Making a fool of herself in front of Adrien, daydreaming, being late to class…

She was in college now, but she and Adrien were both heading into Business- her for fashion, and him (she supposed) to inherit his father's company. They had a few classes together, and she was so happy!

… And then an akuma came in. She seemed to be wearing a white fencing uniform, with the gloves and boots like Ladybug's uniform. The classroom that they were in was full of students, and most of them screamed in fear. Marinette managed to book it through the door first, pulling Adrien behind her. The akuma followed.

"Adrien Agreste!" She screeched. "Come! With you, Ladrien will finally become cannon!"

"Another fangirl?" Marinette asked, confused. There usually weren't repeats of causes for akuma victims, and if there were, then they had completely different powers.

"What's Ladrien?" Adrien asked as they ran through the hallways and towards the stairs.

"I don't know, but unless you want to be kissing someone random, I suggest that you find a place to hide!" Marinette exclaimed as they ducked, some debry flying past them.

 _Dang-it!_

She had managed to speak to him properly, and they were being attacked by an akuma!

Not cool.

Not cool at all.

Spotting an opening, Marinette led them through it and pushed Adrien into the men's bathroom. "Stay there!"

"Wait- Marinette!" He exclaimed, but she had already run down and into a random, empty classroom.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Seconds later she charged out as Ladybug, only to find that the akuma had found Adrien, and was looking for her.

' _Great.'_ She thought, rushing out one of the college windows and using her yoyo to follow them. ' _I don't want him to kiss someone like this, and I'm sure he doesn't want to, either. I have to save him!'_

It wasn't long until the akuma found them. Adrien was being carried over her shoulder and pouting adorably, arms crossed.

Ladybug felt bad for him, but she internally squealed at the look on his face.

If only she had a camera….

The akuma realized that Ladybug was following her when she felt Adrien shift, him also realizing that Ladybug was there. She turned around.

"I am Ultimate Ship!" She exclaimed. "Ladybug, it's time for my OTP to come true!"

"Didn't Hawkmoth already try this?" She asked, landing on the ground and crossing her arms.

"Yes." Ultimate Ship admitted, a butterfly mask appearing on her face. "And he also says to take your Miraculous… but I'm not interested."

"What?" Ladybug blinked, confused. So did Adrien.

"They all said that there was no way." Ultimate Ship sneered. "They missed all of the obvious signs- too many fanboys and girls that are, quote un-quote, 'In Love' with them." Ultimate Ship laughed, landing on the ground and pushing Adrien into Ladybug. Ladybug caught him when he stumbled, and both of them gave the akuma weird looks.

"Before you purify me." She spoke. "I wanna see you two kiss."

"WH-WHAT?!" They both exclaimed.

"Kiss!" She insisted. "Please! That's all that I want- to see you kiss!"

Adrien and Ladybug blushed, looking at each other. Suddenly, Ladybug smirked.

"W-Well, if the pretty-boy doesn't mind…" She trailed off, losing her sudden burst of confidence that was oh-so-rare around him. Adrien's eyes widened and his whole face gained an adorable red hue.

"I-I-I don't m-mind…" He answered, swallowing as his heart leapt and thumped against his chest. Ladybug's smirk grew.

"Good." She leaned up, watching as his eyes went impossibly wide before she closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. He was unresponsive for a moment, and Ladybug suddenly re-thought her actions. Did he actually mind and just accepted because she was a superhero?

But then he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, her arms trailing up his arms as their lips molded against each other's.

It only lasted a few more seconds, but when they broke away they both had cheesy smiles on their faces, and love in their eyes.

Ultimate Ship squealed and then reached for her ear-cuff, holding it out to Ladybug. Ladybug blinked, accepted the akumatized item, and then broke it. She released and purified the akuma, as well as sending out her cure to fix the few things that were broken.

"Wait… what happened?" The girl stood up, looking around. When she spotted Ladybug, her eyes widened. "Was I akumatized? What did I do?"

"Well…" Ladybug blushed, glancing up at Adrien shyly. "W-We could show her, if you want to…"

Adrien's heart danced and then blasted off into space.

Holy crap, he had just kissed Ladybug!

And she wanted to kiss her again!

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him.

"I would love that." He whispered to her sincerely, before he leaned down and captured her lips for a second time that day.

Unknownst to them, Alya was live-streaming the whole thing across the street, jaw dropped. The comments feed was going wild, and the main ship name of 'Ladrien' and messages of 'Ladrien has gone cannon' were constantly coming in.

They pulled apart, breathing heavy and blushing. Ladybug spun her yoyo around as her Miraculous beeped.

"Well, this lady's gotta go." She admitted, winking at him. "See you tonight, pretty-boy?"

"Y-Yeah…" Adrien replied with a dreamy voice. "Tonight…"

"Great." She kissed his cheek and then used her yoyo to swing away, leaving the girl squealing, Alya shocked beyond reason, and Adrien shyly and dreamily waving goodbye after her.

Adrien was the first to recover, turning around to head back to school.

 _He couldn't wait until tonight._

92659723657263759236572

Hawkmoth was _not_ pleased.

And to say that he was angry- no, to say that he was fuming was an understatement.

"Never again." He promised. "Never again- especially since she somehow got _my son_ to get together with my enemy! Ugh! Blast you, fangirls- blast you, Ladybug! Blast it all!" He stomped his foot, turning away from the closing window.


End file.
